1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medicated oral devices and more particularly pertains to a new flavored and medicated therapeutic mouthpiece for causing a mouth to salivate and for dispensing medicine to heal wounds and sores within the mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medicated oral devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, medicated oral devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,744; U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,122; U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,787; U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,814; U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,489; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,671; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,436.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new flavored and medicated therapeutic mouthpiece. The inventive device includes a pliable U-shaped member insertable into a mouth of a user. A first flavored coating is disposed on the U-shaped member. A second flavored coating or a layer of medicine may also be applied to the U-shaped member. The U-shaped member may be hollow and have a cold temperature storage medium stored therein.
In these respects, the flavored and medicated therapeutic mouthpiece according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for causing a mouth to salivate and for dispensing medicine to heal wounds and sores within the mouth.